


Live a Little

by estriel



Series: Quarantink 2020 [3]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, First Dates, Fluff, M/M, Quarantink, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:18:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23202904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estriel/pseuds/estriel
Summary: Javi did not expect things to go this way. Yuzu to the rescue.
Relationships: Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu
Series: Quarantink 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665598
Comments: 14
Kudos: 42





	Live a Little

**Author's Note:**

> Third prompt for #quarantink was _temptation_.

“Come on, live a little,” Javi tempts, grinning at Yuzu from across the candy-colored table. “Now it’s guilt-free! No need to jump quad Axels anymore.”

“I like quad Axel,” Yuzu mumbles while he studies the glossy menu. “Don’t want dad-body like Javi.”

Javi snorts and kicks him under the table. “I do _not _have a dad-bod!” 

Yuzu sticks his tongue out, enjoying everything about this – the warm sun on his back, the twinkle in Javi’s eyes, the lightness living inside his chest since Beijing.

In the end, he does order the sundae – three scoops, fresh strawberries, cream, a cherry on top. As predicted, he cannot finish it, and lets Javi eat most of it. Yuzu suspects that is what Javi expected, anyway.

What Javi did not expect is how sick he would get from the ice-cream overdose, or that they would spend the rest of the afternoon in Javi’s bathroom – Javi bent over the toilet, pale and miserable, Yuzu soothingly rubbing his back.

“This is not how our first date was supposed to end,” Javi sighs when Yuzu tucks him into bed.

Yuzu simply smiles, and kisses Javi’s forehead. “Is okay,” he says. “I’ll kiss you twice as much tomorrow.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something sexy but then this happened... Cheese, cheese for everyone.  
I hope you are all staying calm & cautious and taking care. <3


End file.
